Joker
Joker is a parody movie based on a 2019 movie of the same name. Plot In Tree Town, mentally-troubled comedian Oscar is disregarded and mistreated by society. He then embarks on a downward spiral of revolution and bloody crime. This path brings him face-to-face with his alter-ego: "The Joker". Deaths # Oscar's mother is smothered by a pillow. # Several tree friends are shot by Oscar. # Oscar stabs Wooly with a pair of scissors in the neck and eyes. He then smashes Wooly into a wall. # Joker shoots Lumpy at a live show. # Three mobs are killed by a subway train. # Splendid's parents are shot by mobs. # Two police tree friends are beaten up by mobs in the train. # Oscar chases a mammal in a subway station and ends up shooting him multiple times. Injuries # Oscar is hit by a sign, falls on the ground, and gets beaten up by groups. (no blood or gore) # Oscar gets hit by a taxi. # Oscar chokes Splendid's father. However, Splendid's father survives this. # Near the end of the film, another vehicle crashes into a police car Oscar is in. The crash happens quickly and no blood is shown while it happens, but when Oscar is taken out of the car, his nose is broken and bloody. He coughs out blood. Oscar then touches his blood and draws a smile. # A tree friend is shot by a police officer on a train. No blood is shown. Scary Scenes # While performing in a children's hospital, Oscar drops a gun in front of a group of sick children and hospital workers. This may be shocking and quite offensive to some viewers, although the tone of the scene is darkly comedic. # Oscar's laugh throughout the film is creepy. # Scene of Oscar walking out of Penny's apartment room while intense and uprising music is played indicating that Oscar may have just perhaps murdered Brushy. Ambiguous and intense. # Oscar smothers his mother after learning she abused and lied to him. This scene feels very lengthy and is extremely unsettling. # The Joker's make-up can appear frightening for some viewers. # This film is incredibly hardcore and disturbing violent, and is not for the squeamish nor the faint of heart. Soundtrack # Call Me Joker # Hoyt's Office # Defeated Clown # Following Flaky # Penny in the Hospital # Young Penny # Meeting Splendid # Hiding in the Fridge # A Bad Comedian # Oscar Comes to Flaky # Looking For Answers # Penny Taken to the Hospital # Subway # Bathroom Dance # Learning How to Act Normal # Confession # Escape from the Train # That's Life Version # Smile Version # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Live! with Lumpy Theme # White Room # Laughing # Rock N' Roll Part II # Slap that Bass # Temptation Rag # Here Comes The King # Rooftop # Everyone plays the Fool # The Moon is a Sliver Dollar # My Name is Carnival # Love Theme # Spanish Flea Trivia *This is a parody of Joker (2019 film). Category:Movies Category:DVDs